The End
by dancing-banana-tree
Summary: How are you supposed to get revenge on the monster who took your heart away? Well, joining the Volturi could help. Set after Edward leaves in New moon. ExOC BxE
1. Chapter 1

**NEW PEN-NAME NEW THE END IS ALWAYS THE BEGINNING!!!!!**

**Now that I have your attention I'm totally redoing teiatb!!!**

**Im going to delete the old one and make an entirely new story with faster updates of course. Im gonna get the first chapter up later tonight so be ready!!!!!**

**-dancing banana tree!**

**Haha private joke**


	2. Chapter 2

What do you do when you have nothing to live for, but have an immortal life?

How are you supposed to get revenge on the monster that took your heart away?

It seems Isabella Marie Swan has those answers for you.

It's quite simple, really.

Revenge seems to be the answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

"Jane, will you shut up?" I finally exclaimed after the third time she told me how good Felix and I looked together.

She shot me a dirty look and continued, "Look Isabella, it's not my fault his charming personality would go so well with yours! Think of the great re-"

_Blah blah blah._ I tuned her out and stared blankly at the ancient stone wall that was in front of me.

Jane and I had this argument ever since I arrived at Volterra fifty years ago. She thought Felix would be delicious man candy and I thought that he should deflate his very large ego.

I sighed in annoyance and glanced at Jane who was still jabbering on. I looked around the large circular room. I sighed again. I knew they weren't here.

The Ancients liked to make a grand appearance and that usually included them being late to the meetings they called.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were the leaders of the Volturi, an egotistical bunch of vampires who liked to enforce the law.

I always was a bit sour about joining, but it soon faded to indifference. I figured a half century with the most dangerous vampires in the world would break my ridiculous promise to Edward.

I scowled. I really should stop thinking about them. All of the years I was in the Volturi they never once came.

I really should get over it, but I would give my left arm to see his expression when he sees me in the pitch black cloak that signifies I'm important and dangerous.

My powers were a shock when I was changed. I always thought I would get some sort of shield that I could project or something.

Imagine my surprise when one day a vampire by the name of Henry suddenly engulfed in flames and died.

I was even more surprised when the Ancients said I did it. It wasn't on purpose of course, but Henry was getting on my nerves.

Ever since the day I made someone freakin' catch on fire Jane has been my best friend. Many other vampires have been killed by me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was a bit sadistic.

With that thought the doors of the turret flew open and out stepped the Ancients with their dark billowing cloaks and almost translucent skin.

Everyone in the room stood up a bit straighter and rushed into the proper formation to greet the ancients.

"Hello my dears." Aro's soft feathery voice floated across the room. Jane, Alec, and I were considered Aro's jewels.

We wore the darkest cloaks and were always on his right side.

"Hello Aro, Caius, and Marcus." We all said in sync.

Aro turned to us, his crimson eyes filled with warmth.

"Hello my dears." he looked at us like we were his favorite children.

" Hello Aro." We replied. Satisfied that we spoke he turned to

the Guard.

"As you may already know tomorrow is our dear Isabella's birthday and the fifthtieth year she has been with us ," My jaw dropped in horror. He continued,

"I want to hold a welcoming ball in her honor and invite vampires from across the world to join us.

Embarrassment and distaste flowed through my veins. I swiftly turned to Jane who was next to me.

"You told him didn't you?" I growled menacingly. Jane simply smirked and and ignored me.

"Do not fret my dear," Aro told me, " I will make sure you have the grandest ball thrown in the history of the Volturi."

I shot Jane another glare before I turned to Aro. "

"Thank you master, but a ball isn't needed I wi," Aro cut me off before I could finish

" You are going to have one and that is final." Aro stated firmly before swiftly turning away.

"May I be excused master, I have to go set every pair of Jane's shoes on fire."

Without waiting for an answer I ran out of the turret room.

This ball was going to be awful.

**Hello everyone!!! Do you like the way the story is going?? I want at least 5 reviews before I continue!!**

**3 dancing banana tree/ sparkletts**


End file.
